(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving wiring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving wiring system where a wire is not exposed outside.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a moving wiring system of a vehicle transmits an electrical power from a vehicle body to a sliding door of the vehicle.
The sliding door is movably coupled to the vehicle body and a wire is disposed between the vehicle body and the door for supplying electrical power to the door.
That is, because the sliding door is movably coupled to the vehicle body, the wire has to move corresponding to the movement of the sliding door.
Therefore, the wire moves when the sliding door moves.
However, according to a moving wiring system of the prior art, a problem occurs that the wire is easily broken because the wire is exposed outside.
In addition, according to the moving wiring system of the prior art, problems occur that noise occurs when the door operates and that durability is weak.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.